Still
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana tentang Sasuke dan Hinata.


_**It wasn't supposed to be love  
It was never supposed to be  
I fooled myself many times before, but my heart keeps on calling you**_

"dia bukan tipeku" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dihadapan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"kau yakin? Tapi Hinata-chan itu manis loh" Naruto melirik gadis yang sedang membaca buku diseberangnya.

"hn" Sasuke melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Meja mereka dan Hinata berseberangan, jadi Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura bisa melihat jelas sosok Hinata didepan mereka ini.

"Hei, dia akan pergi!" Naruto melihat Hinata berdiri.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura memanggil Hinata dan membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

"ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata menghampiri meja mereka.

"duduklah bersama kami, ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih membaca bukunya.

"si-siapa?"

"Sa-" kalimat Sakura dipotong oleh Naruto.

"aku!" ekor mata Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto namun tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata bingung, bukankah Naruto sudah mengenalnya?

"iya aku! Sebenarnya, aku mewakili temanku! Dia bersikap menyebalkan sekarang, jadi anggap saja kau belum mengenalku ya Hinata-chan" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"ba-baiklah" Sasuke langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Dia kenapa?" Naruto memandang kepergian Sahabatnya.

Sasuke berjalan asal dan sekarang dia berada di atap sekolah, entah kenapa dia kesal saat Naruto menjelek-jelekkannya didepan Hinata walaupun Hinata tidak tau kalau Sasuke yang sedang Naruto bicarakan.

'_cih, apa bagusnya gadis itu? Dia culun, aneh dan tidak menarik'_ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati tentang Hinata.

Hinata memang bukan seperti gadis lainnya yang penampilannya sangat berbeda dengannya, Hinata memakai kacamata tebal, rambutnya dikepang dua dan dia selalu membawa buku kemanapun dia pergi.

Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dipuja banyak gadis disekolahnya, tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Mereka berdua seperti..

Bumi dan langit.

_**Before i tried to run away  
I tried to push a step away  
But even then you were growing bigger inside me**_

Hari ini, hujan turun sangat deras, Sasuke pergi ke sekolahnya menggunakan mobil, jadi dia tidak ada masalah. Lagipula, hujannya sudah mulai mereda.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, ada genangan air yang kotor, tanpa peduli, Sasuke malah melajukan mobilnya kencang dan mencipratkan air itu ke orang yang sedang berjalan didekatnya.

"apa orang tadi terkena cipratan air ya?" Sasuke memikirkan gadis yang tadi jalan disamping mobilnya.

"ya ampun..bajuku kotor semua" Hinata melihat penampilannya yang sudah berantakkan, dari atas sampai bawah terkena cipratan air.

Saat dikoridor sekolah, Sasuke tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Hinata yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku. Salahkan Sasuke juga yang jalan sambil main handphone.

"maafkan aku" Hinata mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan menyusunnya dibantu Sasuke.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke memperhatikan seragam Hinata yang kumal dan basah, bahkan rambutnya juga lepek.

"Uchiha-san, maafkan aku" Hinata membenarkan kacamatanya dan berdiri membawa buku-buku itu.

"aku permisi" Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'_apa tadi dia yang kena cipratan air?'___batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berada di atap sekolah, dia memandang ke langit yang mendung dan gelap, hujan sudah berhenti, tapi matahari masih belum mau menampakkan sinarnya.

"haruskah aku berikan ini padanya?" Sasuke memandang bungkusan berisi seragam baru, dia berencana mengganti kerugian Hinata karena bajunya sudah kotor karenanya.

"ada Uchiha-san ya? maaf, aku permisi" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan akan segera pergi namun Sasuke memanggilnya.

"bajumu itu!" Hinata menoleh.

"ya?"

"aku yang mencipratkan air didepan gerbang tadi, maaf" kata 'maaf' Sasuke sangat pelan, namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula hanya kotor sedikit kok"

"ini" Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan baju tadi pada Hinata.

"apa ini?"

"seragam"

"eh?"

"aku mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang baru"

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu"

"pakai saja, kalau tidak aku akan merasa makin bersalah" Sasuke memandang Hinata sebentar dan berlalu pergi.

**I must love you this much  
I must wait for you this much  
No matter how much it hurts, my heart can't leave you…**

Hari minggu yang cerah ini, Sasuke berencana pergi ke toko buku dan minum kopi di kafe kesukaannya.

"kau mau berkencan ya?" Itachi menggoda adiknya yang sudah rapi

"aku akan ke toko buku"

"kencan ditoko buku, romantis sekali"

"aku pergi" Sasuke tidak memperhatikan kakaknya dan langsung pergi ke toko buku dipinggir kota Konoha.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke toko buku itu, dia langsung disuguhi aroma strawberry yang manis di indera penciumannya, dia berpikir mungkin itu pengharum ruangan.

Namun saat Sasuke berada di rak buku tentang Astrologi, dia melihat sosok berambut indigo yang nampak familiar di matanya, tapi sosok itu nampak berbeda dari biasanya.

'_**aku pasti sudah gila karena memikirkan gadis culun itu'**_ Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang.

Sasuke memilih-milih buku dan mengambil sebuah buku, namun tanpa sengaja tangan seseorang bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke karena sama-sama akan mengambil buku itu.

"Uchiha-san?" demi apapun! Apa yang dia lihat dihadapannya ini sungguh cantik..

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, rambut indigonya tidak dikepang seperti biasa melainkan diurai bebas dan poninya yang lucu menambah kesan imut. Wajahnya yang tidak dihiasi kacamata tebalnya nampak sangat cantik dan polos, bahkan dress hijau tosca dan flatshoes-nya membuat Hinata sangat berbeda dari yang sering dia lihat disekolah.

"ada apa Uchiha-san?" Hinata merasa dari Sasuke hanya memandanginya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"tidak apa-apa, kau nampak berbeda"

"ah, aku baru membeli lensa kontak, apa nampak aneh?"

"tidak" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata mencari buku bersama-sama, dan kebetulan sekali saat pulang, Hinata menawarkan minum kopi di kafe kesukaannya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko buku itu karena ingin membalas Sasuke yang sudah memberinya baju baru, padahal itu tidak perlu.

"disini?" Sasuke melihat kafe kesukaan Hinata yang ternyata juga kafe kesukaannya.

"iya, Jet'aime Caffe" Hinata mengajak Sasuke masuk dan duduk.

"selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"aku pesan Cappuchino Chocolate Frappe dan kue Red Velvet" Hinata tersenyum.

"aku menu biasa" Sasuke bahkan tidak membuka menunya.

"kau sering kesini?" tanya Hinata saat melihat pelayan itu nampak mengerti pesanan Sasuke.

"ya, ini tempat kesukaanku"

"berarti kita sama" senyum manis Hinata sempat membuat jantung Sasuke sempat berhenti berdetak.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat.

**There must be one love  
My heart won't change  
The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything.**

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata sudah semakin dekat, kadang Sasuke mengajak Hinata pulang bersama atau sekedar ke toko buku bersama.

Tapi belakangan ini ketenangan Sasuke terusik karena senior mereka, Sabaku Gaara, menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata didepan seluruh murid kelas 2-C, kelas Hinata, walaupun ditolak, tetap saja ini mengganggu Sasuke.

"cih, caranya itu kampungan" Sasuke menenggak minuman dikaleng minuman isotoniknya.

"hei, Hinata yang ditembak kenapa kau yang sensi?" Naruto bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hinata?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyemburkan air dimulutnya dengan tidak elitnya dihadapan mereka.

"wah, skak mat! Bagus Sakura-chan" Naruto kompak dengan Sakura.

"aku tidak menyukainya!" Sasuke berteriak kesal.

"tapi kenapa kau sensi saat Hinata tembak lelaki lain?" tanya Naruto

"itu karena.." Sasuke bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya pertanyaan Naruto.

"kau menyukainya Sasuke, terlihat dari wajahmu itu" Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"sepertinya 2 bulan yang lalu, kau bilang Hinata itu bukan tipemu dan dia hanya gadis culun, aneh dan tidak menarik dimatamu kan?" Sakura menambahkan.

"benar juga sih, Hinata-chan kan sekarang sangat cantik, berbeda dengan yang dulu" Naruto membenarkan kalimat Sakura.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"kau mau terus begini? Kalau Hinata-chan menikah dengan pria lain, kau juga akan tetap begini?" Naruto bicara asal membuat Sasuke berdiri.

"kau mau kemana?" tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu ruang penyiaran yang sedang dijaga Kiba dan Ten-Ten.

"oh! Sasuke! Ada apa kemari?" Kiba melihat Sasuke yang nampak mencari sesuatu.

"aku mau menyiarkan sesuatu, tolong bantu aku"

"baiklah, tapi ini penting kan? Kami bisa dimarahi kalau menyiarkan berita tidak penting" Ten-Ten nampak kurang yakin.

"akan kutanggung hukuman kalian, tolong bantu aku"

Akhirnya, Kiba dan Ten-ten membantu Sasuke menyiarkan beritanya.

"sudah masuk Sasuke!" bisik Ten-ten.

"aku Uchiha Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Sasuke mulai bicara.

Hinata sedang membaca buku dikelas saat mendengar suara Sasuke dari pengeras suara yang dipasang dikelasnya.

"aku mengenal seorang gadis, dan 2 bulan yang lalu, aku mengatakan kalau dia bukan tipeku dan tidak menarik dimataku.." Hinata menyimak kalimat Sasuke.

"tapi..sekarang perasaanku benar-benar berubah! Aku menyukai gadis itu.." Kiba dan Ten-Ten saling berpandangan dan berencana mematikan siarannya, tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"sebentar lagi" bisik Sasuke.

"kau gila" Kiba tak percaya seorang Sasuke yang dingin, dan perfeksionis ini mau menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis lewat siaran dan didengarkan seluruh penduduk sekolah.

"aku hanya akan melakukan ini sekali seumur hidupku.. jadi maukah kau menerimaku Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata mendengar ini tak percaya dan langsung menuju ruang penyiaran.

Di jalan menuju ruang penyiaran, banyak gadis yang berteriak setelah mendengar pernyataan laki-laki impian mereka untuk gadis yang dicintainya, dan banyak juga yang tidak suka karena iri dan menatap Hinata sinis.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melihat Hinata didepan pintu ruang penyiaran.

"Hi-Hinata" Sasuke tidak tau kenapa dia bisa segugup ini saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"kau..be-bersungguh-sungguh? Si-siaran itu?" penyakit gagap Hinata mulai kambuh.

"ya" Hinata diam, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"eh? Etto.."

"tidak ada bunga, kata-kata yang romantis ataupun hadiah yang mewakili perasaanku..tapi, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau aku menyukaimu, hanya itu..Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Hinata.

"aku menerimanya Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Hinata.

**Your warm eye expression  
Your warm love  
You are growing bigger inside me.**

Sasuke mengajak Hinata berkencan di rumahnya, kakaknya, Itachi akan membuat BBQ party di rumah mereka.

"apa? Hanya kita bertiga?" Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya, tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali dia, Itachi dan Hinata.

"ya, aku ingin menyambut calon adik iparku dengan baik" Itachi tersenyum pada Hinata yang menunduk karena wajahnya memerah.

"Hinata jadi tak nyaman kalau begini" Sasuke memandang kekasihnya yang duduk disampingnya.

"tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, begini lebih tenang"

Mereka mulai kencan dan Itachi adalah chef yang akan menjamu mereka kali ini.

"Hinata, ceritakan tentang Sasuke"

"bukannya kakak lebih mengenalnya? Kan, Sasuke adik kakak"

"adik mana yang tidak memberitahu kakaknya kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan gadis manis sepertimu dan ternyata dia menembakmu didepan seluruh murid" Itachi melirik Sasuke yang asyik menata piring.

"kakak tidak tau?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kemudia memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'apa?'

"tidak, dia sungguh adik yang baik" Itachi menekan kata' adik yang baik' dan melanjutkan memanggang dagingnya.

"bagaimana kabar orangtuamu Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"orangtuaku sedang di Jerman, beliau mengurus urusan bisnis disana kak" Hinata tersenyum dan memindahkan daging yang sudah matang ke piring.

"begitu ya? apa mereka tau kalau putri kesayangan mereka berkencan dengan Sasuke?"

"tau, aku memberitahu mereka sebelum mereka berangkat ke Jerman seminggu yang lalu"

"begitu ya..ayo kita makan, sudah siap" Itachi mematikan panggangannya dan duduk.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Itachi menceritakan lelucon dan membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa.

" hei Sasuke, apa yang kau sukai dari Hinata?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke saat Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencuci piring.

"entahlah, aku tak pernah tau alasannya" Sasuke minum dan memandang ke arah lain.

"umm begitu, kalau bagian tubuhnya?" nada bicara Itachi sedikit mengintimidasi Sasuke.

"kau" Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Itachi.

"hahaha, maksudku bukan yang jorok seperti itu!"

Sasuke memikirkan yang paling dia sukai dari Hinata dan menemukan jawabannya.

"Matanya"

"mata putihnya itu?"

"mata seperti bulan, tatapannya sangat hangat dan tulus" Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memutar gelasnya.

"wah, kau nampak sangat jatuh cinta padanya"

"terlalu jelas ya?" Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

**You must have loved me  
You must have waited for me  
No matter how much I made you hurt, your heart can't leave me**

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah tidak berkomunikasi hampir seminggu, semua ini karena suatu perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

FLAHSBACK

Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah penuh emosi ke kelas Hinata dan menarik gadis itu ke atap sekolah.

"katakan padaku" Suara Sasuke serak.

"ka-katakan apa Sa-sasuke-kun?" cicit Hinata.

"apa benar kau jalan dengan Sabaku itu kemarin?"

"eh? Itu..ano" Sasuke geram.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? Tak kusangka kau jalan dengan setan merah itu setelah menolaknya! Dan kau itu kekasihku Hinata!" Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke sekarang, dia tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini padanya.

"kau mau menjelaskannya sekarang?!" bentak Sasuke, tapi Hinata malah semakin diam dan menangis.

"baiklah, aku akan mencari tau sendiri! Jadi, sebaiknya kita tidak menghubungi satu sama lain dulu" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh ke tanah dan menangis.

"hiks..padahal kan..Gaara-kun hanya memintaku menemaninya beli kue..hiks" Hinata bicara seakan ada Sasuke dengan sesenggukan.

Kemarin Gaara memang menjemput Hinata tiba-tiba ke rumahnya, dia ingin meminta saran Hinata membelikan hadiah untuk gadis yang disukainya, Karin.

Tapi salah satu fans Sasuke dan pembenci Hinata melihat Hinata dan Gaara jalan dan nampak sedang memilih-milih kue dan hadiah, dan dia melaporkannya pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Hinata akan mengatakannnya pada Sasuke, tapi handphone-nya tertinggal dirumah dan saat pulang, dia benar-benar lupa.

Alhasil, Sasuke mendengarnya lebih dulu dari mulut orang lain dan marah besar.

FLASHBACK OFF

"tumben tidak berkencan?" Itachi melihat adiknya yang nampak bermalas-malasan didepan tv, biasanya Sasuke akan pergi berkencan setiap minggu.

"hn"

"kalian bertengkar?"

"bisa dibilang"

"kenapa?"

"tanyakan langsung padanya" Itachi mangut-mangut.

"oh iya, apa kau sudah tau?" tanya Itachi

"apa?"

"keluarga Sabaku akan menikahkan putra pertama mereka dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" Sasuke menoleh cepat pada kakaknya.

"Sabaku?"

"iya, kudengar dia sekolah yang sama denganmu"

"Sabaku Gaara?"

"itu dia, kau mengenalnya?"

"setan merah itu mengajak Hinata jalan kemarin"

"jadi kalian bertengkar karena itu?"

"sepertinya dia memang playboy ya"

"dia akan menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin, bukannya Naruto juga Uzumaki?" Sasuke diam dan mencerna kalimat kakaknya.

"tapi dia sepupu jauh Naruto"

"tapi dia tetap Uzumaki"

"jadi?"

"kau salah paham Sasuke. Gaara meminta Hinata membantunya memilihkan hadiah untuk Karin"

"kakak tau darimana?"

"ayahnya kan rekan bisnis perusahaan kita"

"lalu?"

"dia sahabat ayah, dasar bodoh"

"ah begitu" jadi selama ini dia hanya salah paham tentang hubungan Gaara dan Hinata? Tapi bukannya dulu Gaara juga pernah menembak Hinata?

"tapi itu kan ayahnya"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Ayahnya memberikan undangan pernikaha putranya ke kantor kita, dan aku yang menerimanya, tentu saja aku tau"

"oh" jadi selama ini dia hanya salah paham tentang hubungan Gaara dan Hinata? Tapi bukannya dulu Gaara juga pernah menembak Hinata?

Sasuke segera menuju rumah Hinata.

Hinata sedang duduk di kasur dengan gelisah, sesekali dia melihat layar handphone-nya, menunggu pesan atau telepon dari seseorang.

"menunggu siapa?" Sasuke muncul dari jendela

"ya ampun! Kau mengagetkanku! Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

"maafkan aku Hinata, aku sudah salah paham" Sasuke masuk dan berlutut dihadapan Hinata.

"kau sudah tau?"

"ya, kak Itachi mengenalnya"

"jadi kau juga sudah tau kan kalau Gaara-kun dan Karin-san akan segera menikah setelah mereka lulus?"

"ya"

"aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bilang dari awal Sasuke-kun"

"hn. Tapi, kenapa dulu setan merah itu menembakmu?"

"dulu dia bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi saat kutolak dan dia patah hati, dia bertemu dengan Karin dan jatuh cinta padanya."

"oh begitu"

"jadi, sudah baikan kan?" Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke.

"hn"

"Hinata, ayo makan" suara ibu Hinata terdengar diluar kamar Hinata, sontak Sasuke dan Hinata langsung gelabakan.

"i-iya, sebentar kaa-san" Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke kedalam lemari.

"aku pulang saja" Sasuke berdiri didepan jendela.

"kau mau melompat dari sini?" Hinata melihat ke bawah.

"lalu kau mau ibumu tau, seorang pria menyelinap masuk ke kamar putrinya malam hari?"

"ah, iya benar juga" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Sasuke langsung melompat turun.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Hinata melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sudah turun dengan selamat.

"masuklah.. aishiteru Hime" Sasuke setengah berbisik dan berjalan menuju pagar.

"aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"rasanya ibu mendengar suara pria di dalam sana?"

"bukan kaa-san, aku sedang menonton dorama, mungkin suaranya terlalu nyaring" Hinata tersenyum.

"oh begitu, ayo"

**Sometimes love, or tears will cause problems for us  
I love you, I love you I just need you next to me.**

"apa? Afrika? jangan gila Hinata" Sasuke memandang Hinata tak percaya.

"ayolah Sasuke-kun, hanya 1 tahun" Hinata memelas.

"tidak! Kau tau keputusanku Hinata, sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"tapi aku mau kesana.." Hinata menunduk dan menangis.

Setelah 2 tahun pacaran dan sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus, sekarang Hinata meminta izin Sasuke untuk pergi ke Afrika.

Alasannya? Dia ingin membantu orang-orang yang kelaparan disana dan ingin memotret bintang disana. Sungguh gila, tapi inilah Hinata.

"jangan menangis Hinata" Sasuke tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis dan langsung menghiburnya.

"hiks..hiks"

"apa yang kau mau akan kuturuti, asalkan jangan ke Afrika"

"tapi aku mau itu"

"kalau mau memotret bintang, ayo kita ke tempat yang bagus atau sewa pesawat dan kita keluar negeri sekarang, tapi kalau harus ke Afrika selama itu, aku tidak bisa Hinata"

"ke-kenapa? Hiks.."

"aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"tapi banyak yang akan menjagaku.. kau bisa ikut"

"kau tau aku harus ikut ujian masuk kuliah"

"ya sudah aku sendiri saja"

"orangtuamu tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata"

"mereka sudah memberiku izin" Sasuke tak percaya ini.

"tetap tidak"

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Hinata merajuk dan Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat pada Hinata.

"apa? Tidak bisa seperti itu Hinata!"

"bisa!"

"tidak!"****

**"**bisa!"

Sasuke memijit hidung atasnya pelan dan semakin frustasi saat tangis Hinata menjadi.

"baiklah! Tapi seminggu sekali aku akan kesana, dan harus ada 5 sampai 10 orang yang menjagamu"

"benarkah? Yey! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun"

"sejak kapan kau berubah manja begini?"

"umm, sejak kau manjakan?" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengijinkan Hinata ke Afrika untuk melakukan kegiatan amal selama setahun, walaupun 3 hari atau seminggu sekali Sasuke akan terbang ke Afrika untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, itu tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka sama sekali. Setelah pulang, Hinata melanjutkan studi-nya di Universitas Konoha bersama Sasuke.

**I must still love you  
I must be waiting for you  
I could fool my mind, but not my heart**

**There must be one love  
My heart won't change  
The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything  
I love you.**

Sasuke duduk di toko buku tempatnya bertemu atau lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta dengan Hinata dulu. Mengamati semua yang tidak berubah, bahkan setelah 7 tahun.

Musim semi pertama tahun ini yang jatuh bulan depan, Sasuke dan Hinata akan segera mengikat janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan, setelah 7 tahun menjalin kasih.

"kopimu tuan" seseorang menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Sasuke dan dia langsung menoleh ke orang itu.

"selamat pagi cantik" Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk disampingnya dan memberinya kopi.

"pagi, sedang nostalgia ya?"

"hn, tidak terasa umurku sudah 24 tahun"

"sungguh tidak kusangka kita akan berada disini hari ini, setelah 7 tahun berlalu." Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"bagaimana menurutmu hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak terlalu romantis, kau benar-benar kaku..tapi, kau selalu ada untukku dan terkadang sangat manis..hubungan kita ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" Hinata tersenyum.

"benar..bahkan setelah selama ini, aku masih tidak tau alasanku jatuh cinta padamu setiap kali melihatmu"

"kau masih ingat bagaimana kau bilang kalau aku bukan tipemu?" tanya hinata mencibir Sasuke.

"hn" Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingat pengakuannya dulu.

"aku mendengar semuanya"

"benarkah?"

"umm, mau tau sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"aku sudah menyukaimu..sejak dulu" mata Sasuke membulat mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak kita masuk SMP"

"selama itu?"

"ya, tapi aku tau kalau gadis sepetiku tidak cocok denganmu, karena itu setelah mendengar kalau aku bukan tipemu, aku berfikir untuk mengubah penampilanku"

"aku bahkan tidak tau kita satu SMP" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar calon istrinya ini sedih.

"maaf, aku memang tidak menyadarinya" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

"lagi pula, aku memilihmu kan?" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata.

"iya.." jawab Hinata lirih.

"kau mau bukti?"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"akan kutunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau satu-satunya untukku"

"tunjukkan padaku" tantang Hinata.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"kenapa berbisik? Katanya mau menunjukkan pada dunia" Hinata heran pada Sasuke yang hanya berbisik.

"kau duniaku"

"_**saat kami masih kecil dan belum benar-benar mengerti perasaan masing-masing, kami jatuh cinta, menyukai satu sama lain, menangis, bahkan tidak terhitung berapa kali kami pergi dan kembali pada satu sama lain .**_

_**Menggenggam erat tangan dan perasaan satu sama lain, dan entah berapa kali juga kami mengorbankan perasaan kami untuk satu sama lain..**_

_**Walaupun begitu, satu hal yang selalu bertahan bagaimanapun situasinya dan kami akan selalu menjaganya adalah..hati kami, perasaan kami, dan cinta kami.."**_

END

Holla~ Aya kembali membuat songfic oneshot SasuHina ^^ memang idenya sangat picisan, dan feels di couple SasuHina disini kurang terasa..tapi Aya harap para readers bersedia me-review cerita ini :') karena semua cerita yang Aya tulis, Aya selalu berusaha jadikan itu yang terbaik untuk dibaca para readers..

Mohon tuliskan semua yang ingin para readers tulis tentang cerita Aya~

Arigato Guzaimase~!


End file.
